


Valentine's Day

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Valentine's Day, jaydick_flashfic: valentine’s crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Today was the Valentine’s Day and although their plans to celebrate were ruined by Dick’s injury, Jason wanted to see his boyfriend.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to get the idea out of my head. If it seems rushed and doesn't make any sense it's because I was supposed to go to sleep a few hours ago ;p

_Breaking news!_ flashed across the screen and the program was put on hold as the newsman appeared instead, shuffling some papers.

“We’re interrupting the program to bring you the newest information,” he said. “Harley Queen and Poison Ivy were seen entering the new restaurant in Gotham City, which hosts a Valentine’s Day event for the couples this evening.” The newsman was replaced by the grained video of the two woman walking into the building housing the restaurant. A few people ran away at their sight. “At this time we don’t know what are they planning.” The image went back to display the newsman. “We advise caution and to stay away from this area. We’ll bring you an update as the situation progresses.”

With the news over the program resumed, but was ignored by the two occupants of he room.

“Let’s go,” Bruce ordered, already on his way to the closest entrance to the Batcave.

Damian followed close behind.

Neither of them saw a silhouette in the garden watching them through the window, the red helmet glinting in the moonlight.

* * *

 In no time at all Batman and Robin stormed inside the restaurant only to pause, uncertain of what to make of the scene that greeted them.

Harley abandoned her signature outfit and put something more fitting for showing up at a place like this, even Ivy was wearing _some_ clothes for the occasion. The two women were sat at the table and while the staff and the other guests were obviously wary of their presence it seemed they just were there to have a nice dinner.

“Batsy!” Harley waved them over enthusiastically when she spotted them.

Batman grunted but walked forward to loom over the two seated villainesses. Robin stood at his side with his arms crossed and scowling.

“What are you doing here?” he growled.

Ivy smiled with amusement taking a glass of wine and sipping it.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Batsy,” Harley pouted. “We’re not doing anything wrong! Hoodie arranged this for us as a present!”

“Red Hood?” Robin checked. “Why would he do that?”

“Who cares?” Harley waved him off and looked star struck at the redhead sitting across form her. “We have a nice date out of it. Ivy looks very pretty today, don’t you agree?”

Poison Ivy smiled.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Harley,” she replied.

“Just...” Batman shook his head, “just don’t cause any troubles.”

He left as quickly as he arrived, Robin trailed after him in consternation.

* * *

 When Dick woke up he wasn’t in his room at the manor anymore. He panicked briefly before he recognized his surroundings as the bedroom in one of Red Hood’s safe houses. He sighed happily and snuggled into warm sheets with a smile.

Jason arranged the room into a mini theater with the bed acting as a luxury seats. The only light in the room came form the monitor set up at the end of the bed and candles placed strategically around the room. On the bedside table stood a vase with beautifully arranged flowers and a box of chocolates tied with a red ribbon.

When Jason walked in with a try of deliciously smelling food, Dick couldn’t think of any better way he could spend the Valentine’s Day.

Nightwing got hurt on patrol badly enough, that he was confined to the manor during the time of his recovery. Even though he was better now the over protectiveness of the Bat and Damian didn’t lessen. One of them was with Dick at all times, making it impossible for Jason to sneak in and spend time with him. Nobody but Alfred knew they were dating, because the butler knew everything, and Jason didn’t want to risk confrontation with Bruce if he got caught in the manor. So Dick’s mood dropped the longer he was denied the freedom and the company of his boyfriend. It got even worse when he realized his plans for a nice dinner with Jason wouldn’t work and he would spend the Valentine’s Day alone.

But waking up to this? Best present ever.

“Hey, Jay!” Dick grinned brightly, shifting slowly to a sitting position as Jason came closer. He was still sore in places and okay, maybe he still needed the supervision, but he was just fine.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Jason murmured helping him to get comfortable and gave him a soft kiss. “Hey, Dickie.”

“Missed you,” Dick hummed, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him down.

The younger man chuckled, carefully climbing onto the bed to hover over his boyfriend.

“I missed you too,” he replied. “How are you feeling? You think you could eat?”

“All the better now, that you’re here,” Dick smiled. “And I’ll eat anything that smells this amazing.”

“Then it’s a good thing I have your favorites,” Jason rolled gracefully to the side and reached for the plate, handing it to Dick. Then he got his own and sat on the bed next to the other man. He grabbed the remote and hit a button. The screen came alive and started playing the queued movie.

They ate quietly for a while occasionally sharing some bits of food, affectionate nudge or a comment to the scene in the film.

“So, how did you get Bruce to agree to this?” Dick was really curious how Jason managed to convince Bruce to let Dick out of his protective custody.

“I didn’t,” Jason smirked.

Dick paused with a fork half way into his mouth.

“Did you kidnap me?”

“Yup,” Jason confirmed cheerfully.

“Oh God,” Dick groaned. However he couldn’t help but smile, warmed by the idea that Jason went through all this trouble to spend the Valentine’s Day with him. “He and Damian are probably going nuts by now.”

“Yeah,” Jason grinned happily. Apparently aggravating the Bat and the newest Robin still gave him a lot of pleasure. “Don’t worry, Alfred has it covered.”

Dick relaxed. If Alfred was running the interference, he could be sure none of the Bats were going to show up to drag him back to the manor.

“How did you managed to steal me?” Dick asked curiously as Jason collected the plates and placed them on the tray to clean up later.

Jason smiled down at him and tapped his nose.

“You still take pain meds. Alfred agreed to sneak in a sedative. And I gave our reservation at that restaurant to Harley and Ivy.”

“I hope they didn’t cause too much trouble,” Dick sighed, sinking back into the sheets and comfort of Jason’s strong body at his side.

“They didn’t,” Jason scoffed, pulling the cover higher over Dick’s shoulders. “They went on a date.”

“Oh. That’s good.”

Jason hummed noncommittally, already engrossed in the movie. He absently petted Dick’s hair, lulling him back to sleep.

Dick closed his eyes, smiling.

 


End file.
